The Truth
by The Mysterious Creature
Summary: They knew something was off, when Gil sat down he winced, as if in pain. He avoided them. Harry and Uma weren't sure what was going on, but they would find out. M for rape.


**I may be a monster (for a creature is vague) so please, do call me that if you wish. It does not offend me if it is true.**

Gil knew one thing. He was not liked on the Isle. He was said to be too "good" and "pure."

Well, they got one-half of it right.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Gil somewhat limped into the chip shop. His boyfriend was _very_ protective. Uma was no different. Gil winced as he sat down, staring at the grains of wood in the table.

Something was very off, Harry decided. This was going to need Uma's attention.

Said girl was already on the case, giving worried glances to the son of Gaston. Her boys always concerned her. Even before their relationship started.

It had started out with just Harry and Uma. Uma knew about her feelings, and confessed, as did Harry. They were afraid the Isle would use it as a weakness, so they kept it hidden.

But soon Gil skipped into their life. He'd been there, just, in the shadow. But now, he had shyly confessed his crush on them both. They soon learned that they lived his happiness and ability to ward off the darkness that corrupted everyone else. They needed him in their life. So they made him part of it.

Both Harry and Uma made a slow approach, trying not to scare the boy. "Hey," Uma said softly.

Gil jumped, wincing again. Harry's eyes narrowed. "H-hey. What's up?" He falsed a grin. "If this is about... er the 'Shrimpy' thing, I..."

"That is not what we wish to discuss, love," Harry interrupted. Gil blushed at the last part, twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the table. Uma couldn't help but notice tears trying to fall.

"Come to our quarters tonight, love. It will be more private there," Harry whispered in Gil's ear, running his hook over the boy's blond hair. Gil shivered and flinched.

"A-alright."

 **TheTruth**

It did not take long, but Gil hesitantly turned the knob to Harry and Uma's shared quarters (they were slowly moving Gil's stuff in, but the room was so packed with stuff, it had taken two months to get Uma's stuff out of the way. And she was the tidy one) and peeped inside.

Harry and Uma gave him a blank stare, and he gulped. "Are y-you mad at m-me?" He squeaked out.

The duo didn't say anything as Gil stumbled in, fright pouring off him like a perfume.

Harry secretly wished to comfort Gil, and he knew Uma felt the same way. But this was how it was planned out.

Screw it all.

Gil's face was watering, and that was a big firm no. Number one rule was that Gil shouldn't cry. Uma and Harry would have a shovel to dig the grave of anyone who did that.

So Harry stood up and kissed the boy with all he had. He wanted to comfort Gil from whatever demons were whispering in his ear. Was it his family again? Harry nearly growled at the thought. Gil whimpered when Harry bit his lip hard, and he felt something come off. Something that tasted awful. So terrible he nearly choked. Harry retreated and brought his finger to his lips, a little red substance coming off. He could see it stained Gil's lips.

Not blood. Blood had that metallic taste. And it didn't taste _that_ awful. Sure it was bad but what Gil had on made Harry want to puke.

Uma leaned over his shoulder, eyes wide.

Lipstick. It was lipstick.

Gil was wearing makeup.

Both their eyes turned to where they saw bruises along Gil's lips. Uma fished some wipes out of a box, eyes hardening to her boyfriend. Gil shivered and tried to run, but Harry held him.

Lips, bruised and scraped. Uma moved to his face, where foundation came off in great heaps, showing red lines and bruises more. On his neck too.

Wait. Uma's face paled. Those weren't bruises. They were _bite marks._

"Take off your pants," Uma ordered immediately.

Gil shook his head, trembling. "N-n-no, p-please."

Harry growled, mostly in fear but also anger of _who dare touch his boy._

Uma gave a sharp glare. "Take. Them. Off. Or. I. Will," she pushed each word out with so much force Gil had to obey.

Harry and Uma saw what they didn't want to. What made them go insane.

More bite marks scattered on his legs, but that wasn't what they were looking at.

The inside of his thighs were flaming red, crusted with blood.

Gil had been raped.

"Who did this to you?" Uma managed, knowing fully well Gil had been a virgin before and this just ruined _everything._

Gil shivered as he whispered a name, barely audiable. Harry and Uma shared a look, that held darkness and want for blood.

Harry let Gil slid his pants back on. "We'll deal with the little problem, love. Desiree and Jonas will look after you until we get back. Don't go out of their sight, okay?" Gil nodded furiously, but not before flinging himself into Harry's arms, and begging Uma forth too.

"I'm s-sorry," he cried into Harry's chest. "I was out and I wanted to get a p-present for you guys, t-then I was just a-attacked and... I didn't want my first time being f-forced." He looked down. "I wanted it w-with you, b-but he r-ruined it!"

"I know, love. He's going to get the punishment he deserves, though," Harry said softly. He slowly let go of Gil as the three made their way out of the cabin. Uma yelled for Desiree and Jonas to watch over Gil, giving a vague explanation to leave them to put two and two together.

Harry's eyes glinted with dark mania. "Uma, darlin', I believe it's time to show what happens when someone touches something of ours."

Uma nodded. Her eyes hid hurt by madness. Harry squeezed her hand gently. "It'd still be the same if it were one of the crew members, but he had to attack _Gil_? Why him?" She whispered out.

"At least it isn't one of Mal's guppies," Harry assured. "That would be trouble."

"No, that would be war," Uma corrected, madness and rage filling her eyes.

After the two had dragged the man to the center of the square and killed him, they wiped the blood off their swords and made it _quite_ clear that if anyone were to touch Gil or any of the crew members, they could join the lifeless body in front of them.

Many people stepped away in fear as the two passed, the rage barely leaving their eyes. Killing the person had only satisfied them slightly. They wanted Hades to revive him over and over so they could rekill him in all the ways possible.

Harry and Uma strode back onto the ship. Desiree looked up from playing an old board game with Gil, Jonas supervising. She gave a crooked grin. "I'm guessing the person is long gone?"

" _Long_ gone. And everyone knows it too," Uma replied darkly, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. This crew was her family. It didn't matter if it was Gil or the cabin boy, the man would still be dead.

Gil stood shakily, Desiree helping him. "T-thanks, Captain," he said softly.

Uma smirked. "What, you thought I'd just let this pass by me?"

 **TheTruth**

When Uma and Harry returned to their quarter for the night, they had a surprise. Gil was waiting, sitting with his hands folded in his lap, his hair cascading down to near his shoulders. He took a shuddering breath.

"Though, I'm not ready... for that... I want to get the images... out of my head." He looked up at Uma and Harry hopefully.

The two shared another glance. "Are you, sure?" Uma asked.

Gil played with his hands, before nodding. "Yes." He looked up. "I want to forget... my first time wasn't with you guys." Harry took Gil's hand in his, discarding the beloved hook he carried. Gil meant more than the piece of metal.

"If you're absolutely sure you want to get back in our relationship after the... incident," Uma said seriously.

The blond felt tears trail down his face as flashbacks took over his mind. "Please, just make them go away!" He begged. Harry and Uma wanted to kill the man again.

"Alright, love. Just tell us if you want to stop. Any time you feel uncomfortable, just let us know and we won't do any more, alright?" Gil nodded.

Harry cupped Gil's face gently, worry and compassion deeply burned in his bright blue eyes. A sweet and slow kiss found its way upon Gil's lips. He whimpered as it hurt the bruises, and Harry slowed. "N-no, its f-fine. Just a l-little sore," Gil said. Harry nodded, his hands gently playing with Gil's golden locks.

He pulled away, and it was Uma's turn. She was a little faster than Harry, but Gil didn't mind. Her smaller hands were at Gil's waist, already fingering the skin there. Gil moaned happily. "How... far," Uma started, but then left Gil to piece together the rest as she hungrily dove in for a kiss.

"Take me, but don't use me," Gil replied, hoping his lovers would understand.

Harry and Uma hummed, before they were both on Gil, trying to kiss away the nasty bite marks and leaving ones of their own. "You're ours. Not his. I don't like these marks," Uma said, tracing them.

Gil's shirt came off, leaving his torso exposed. Uma cursed under her breath at the bite marks glaring at her. Harry growled inhumanly.

Both of them kissed Gil's forehead gently. Harry traveled his fingers down, trying to massage Gil's thighs. He whimpered, slightly louder. Harry looked back up at him. "Shh, I won't do anything, love. I just want to get rid of the pain." Gil nodded, letting Harry unbuckle his pants to see that angry red that made Harry see red.

Uma paused. "I forgot. I'll be right back." She kissed each of them quickly before walking quickly off to who knows where.

Harry let his eyes move to the hidden member in the (somewhat) white fabric of Gil's boxers. "May I take a peek, love?" He pulled the buckle tighter on his own pants to show they weren't going anywhere. Gil squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's not pretty," he replied slowly. Harry nodded, cupping Gil's face.

"Just stop me when you need it, alright?" Gil sucked in a breath.

"C-can Uma come back first? I w-want something to t-take my m-mind off it." Harry slowly smiled.

"Of course."

When Uma came back, she held a small bottle of soothing cream. "I found this a while ago, and never had the use, but here, it should work." The boys nodded and quickly relayed the information to her.

Gil stared into Uma's eyes, trying to make his mind forget about what Harry was doing. She kissed his firmly but softly, effectively sweeping his mind away form the nasty thoughts possessing him.

Harry slowly rolled back the fabric, and hated what he saw. Red, blue, and black everywhere. Cum was crusted here and there. Harry bit back a roar of anger. He took the soothing cream from Uma and applied it to Gil's erection.

Gil screamed. "Stop! Stop! Please!" He cried, thrashing away from the two. "Don't touch me! Please! Don't!"

Both felt like they were punched in the gut. "Gil..." Harry tried, but the boy wouldn't have it.

"Just leave me alone! Please, don't hurt me! Don't touch me!" Harry cradled his boyfriend, worried and so stressed for Gil. Uma cupped his face and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Uma took her second mate carefully from Harry, setlling him on their bed, drawing the covers up to his chin. They walked to sleep in the hammocks nearby. It probably wasn't a good idea to sleep with Gil right at the moment.

So they slept in the hanging beds, Harry on top, Uma below, both watching Gil with the same expression.

Just hoping he'd get better.

 **TheTruth**

After time, Gil became a little more, thick-headed. He tried to block out the darkness of the Isle. He was still pure, in a way. He wasn't corrupted.

Harry and Uma marked their first time as Gil's too, because technically, it wasn't forced so could be classified differently. Those were Uma's words, and it helped Gil.

They made sure none of the crew ever got attacked again, and left no evil intention to their family go unpunished.

If they would ever get to Auradon, they would do it together. Because family sticks together.

And that's the truth.

 **Fin**

 **Eh. Feel sorry for Gil.**

 **~The Mysterious Creature**


End file.
